My Strange Trip to Ninjahood
by Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings
Summary: This fanfiction has been discontinued until further notice. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience. My muse for this story has went away..
1. Chapter 1

KSW: Hello Naruto readers! This first fanfic in Naruto, and I don't know all the details of the story, so be nice! Please! I've been thinking about uploading this, but then I thought 'Heck, I'll just upload it' and did!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Sure, Kiyumi-chan!

Naruto: Yep, we don't mind!

Kakashi: *reading Icha Icha Paradise* Huh? Oh, yeah.

Sakura: You baka! *smacks Kakashi in the gut*

Kakashi: *Flies into the wall and makes a hole* Itetetete!

KSW: Aww! Sakura-san! It took me a long time to think up this room and type it down to make it real!

Sakura: Ah, gomen, gomen, Kiyumi-chan!

KSW: *sigh* I guess its okay….*Keyboard appears. KSW starts typing rapidly. The wall is strangely fixed. Kakashi's wound is also healed*

Naruto: Sugoi, sugoi, Kiyumi-chan!

KSW: *Blushes*

Sasuke: Hn, interesting.

KSW: *Blushes harder* E-eto, It's not really anything special.

Kakashi: Arigato, Kiyumi-chan.

KSW: You're very welcome. OK! Enjoy my first Naruto fanfic! Reviews are always appreciated! See you at the end of this chapter! This takes place before Itachi's death! Ja ne'!

My Strange Trip to Ninja Hood

I was just in my sky blue room on my sky blue laptop that had a personalized anime picture of me that I drew myself, emailing my friend, Elyki-kun, about the mangas we have read over our lives. DN Angel, Naruto, Pokémon, FMA, FMAB, yadda, yadda, yadda, stuff like that. (KSW: I don't own any of these!)

Oh, I haven't introduced myself! How rude of me. My name is Shizuka Kirishin. (KSW: I changed the name for various reasons, sorry!) I'm 12 years old and an only child. I live with my dad in Maine. (KSW: That just came in my head, lol!) My mom died in a car crash, or so I was told. I was only 6 when she died, and I miss her so much.

Elyki-kun lived in Maine too, but I could only see him at school, so we gave each other our emails. He was my age and lived with both of his parents. We had been friends since first grade.

My friend Elyki was more of a Pokémon fan, but I slowly introduced him to the animes around him, and he started to really appreciate it. I was happy yet again, because I was the one to introduce him to Pokémon in the first place.

We were now typing about the funny parts of manga that we had read so far, and I laughed out loud at some of the parts that he had typed. Elyki had also admitted to have laughed to some of the parts that I had typed out.

My dad decided to come up and said I had to get off my laptop. I looked at my laptop clock, 9:49. Dang it. I emailed to Elyki that I was leaving and he typed back, **I wonder what it would be like to live in Naruto's world.** I typed one last reply; **I wonder too, Elyki-kun. I wonder too.**

I then logged off of my email account and shut off my laptop. I said goodnight to my dad and crawled into my warm, fluffy, bed. It gets cold in Maine. Really, really cold.

_At least it's only autumn._ I thought as I took out a manga book to read. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about how late I stayed up. I just had to off my laptop by 9:30. I opened the book and got hooked into the manga. My thoughts drifted to the last email Elyki-kun had sent me; **I wonder what it would be like to live in Naruto's world.**

Then, I felt the world I was in suddenly was gone and I was plunged in a tunnel of blue.

…

I examined my surroundings. There were no walls, no ceiling, and no floor. All I could see was blue around me. Then I spotted something out of my eye, it was Elyki! I ran toward him.

"Elyki-kun!" I yelled at him and he turned around to face me, "What the hell is going on?" I looked at him, and I saw that he seemed confused as well. He showed surprise when he saw me.

"Shizuka-chan! What are you doing here? Is this a dream?" Elyki said questionably. "I don't know," I said," Let me check," and I slapped him across the face. It hurt my hand, so I knew this wasn't a dream.

"Ow…,"He said hold his now red cheek, "OK, this is definitely not a dream…" I sighed, "Where are we then?"

"Wait, why do we look like 8 year olds?" I asked as I saw that we had gotten smaller. Our clothes had seemed to shrink along with us. I was wearing a sky blue tee shirt along with white shorts. Me and Elyki like preparing for the inevitable. I had navy blue NINJA shoes(KSW: Shizuka and Elyki had it made by a really good shoemaker.) on and there was a blade hanging around my torso in a white strap. The sheath was engraved with many clouds and was a shining white.. When did that blade get there? Oh well, I might need it later anyway.

Elyki was wearing a light gray tee shirt along with black cargo shorts. He was wearing navy blue ninja shoes as well and had a blade straped across his torso as well with a black strap this time. His sheath was a weird shining black and waves were engraved in it.

He has a blade too? This is getting REALLY weird.

"I have no idea, Shizuka-chan," Elyki replied, "I really don't know."

Suddenly, the world started to disappear like when I was taken out of my world. I yelled and held Elyki's hand; at least I'll have company in the next world.

…

We were then on a road, and there was only forest around it. No civilization around for miles by the looks of it.

I looked at Elyki. He seemed to be absorbing in his surroundings too, a look of wonder on his face. Suddenly, I felt tired. Elyki did too. We both fell unconscious, and my last sight was a person wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it walking toward us, his eyes a blood red.

…

I woke up with my head hurting like hell, and I noticed I wasn't at the roads anymore. Elyki was next to me, still sleeping. I stood up trying not to wake him and walked around; looking at the room I was in. The walls were made of light brown stone and the floor and ceiling was light brown also. There was one cherry wood door, bed, and nightstand.

I moaned to myself and wondered what caused Elyki-chan and I to end up in another world. "Why me? Why Elyki-kun and I? Did I do something wrong?" I whispered to myself, silently crying, "I want Elyki-kun and I to go home." Then a voice came out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me.

"So, you're awake," the voice said. I l fell on the floor with my hand clutched at my chest. "My kami! Warn a person will you!" I complained. I then stood up and froze, I knew that voice! Then a man appeared out of nowhere in a flurry of raven feathers. The man had raven black hair tied up in a ponytail, going down a little past his shoulders. He was wearing a black cloak with red cloud designs on it.

But what were most unusual were his eyes. They had red irises with three black spinney things in them. The Sharingan. It was Itachi Uchiha, one of the three last Uchihas in the ninja world.

Wait...Itachi? He's only in the anime 'Naruto'! He's not real!

Or is he?

Wait...I'm speaking Japanese? Perfectly? Oh my kami, my dream has finally come true!

I only wish it could've happened earlier.

I looked at my hands. It was in anime style! Sugoi! I'm in 2D! 2D awesomeness!

"E-eto, where am I, and who are you?" I asked, not saying that I knew him or else that would scare the crap out of him because he didn't know me at all.

"Oh, how rude of me," he said with his smooth deep voice," I am Itachi Uchiha, and you are in the Akatsuki base, my room to be more exact." I was surprised at him being so honest with me, I had just met him, "And yours?" he asked, his Sharingan gaze on me.

I gulped," Mizuki. Mizuki Karinshi," I lied through my teeth. That was the name I would give my OC in my fan fiction. "So, why are Kai-kun and I here anyway?" I asked, lying about Elyki's name also.

"Ah, so that's his name," Sharingan eyes said, looking away for a bit. He turned back to me," You two are…special." I took on a look of puzzlement.

_I'm special?_ I thought. _Why are Elyki and I so special for the Akatsuki to come after us?_ "Um, Kai and I are special, Itachi-san?" I asked. Itachi chuckled at the honorific I gave him," Yes, you and your friend have very strange chakra, Mizuki."

"Strange chakra, Itachi-san?" I asked. He nodded, "Please wake up your friend, Mizuki." "Hai," I replied and kneeled down to Elyki-kun. I sighed and shook him strongly," Kai-kun, wake up." He woke up still half asleep."Kai-kun!" I yelled. He jumped up," Wha-what happened?"

"We were taking to the Akatsuki base, Kai-kun," I replied nervously. He knew whenever I called him Kai-kun; he would have to call me Mizuki, or else I would smack him until he got it through his thick skull.

Elyki then saw Itachi. He almost did a back flip. Almost. "Well, a lot has happened while I was out cold, hasn't it, Mizuki-chan?" He said.

I nodded, wondering about what would happen to the two of us when the Akatsuki was done with us and our 'special' chakra.

...

KSW: Well, that ends the first chapter!

Sakura: That was really good!

Naruto: It was awesome!

Kakashi: That shows talent for an 12 year old.

Sasuke: Hn. Pretty good, I guess.

Sakura: *whispers to me* That's his way of saying that it was really good.

KSW: *smiles* Arigato guys! So, review, review, review and give advice please!

Everyone: Ja ne'.


	2. Chapter 2

KSW: I'm BACK! Konichiwa everyone!

Sakura: Hi Author-chan!

Naruto: HI!

Sasuke: Hn.

KSW: Why do you always say hn? Did you forget how to talk?

Naruto: *laughs* Yeah teme, did you forget how to talk?

Sasuke: *growls* Shut up.

KSW: Oh my God! You're part dog? You never told me that!

Naruto: *falls over laughing*

Sasuke: Shut up. *walks away*

Sakura: You guys are really mean!

KSW: What? Sasuke needs to loosen up if he wants to defeat anything. I mean, look at Naruto! He the number one knuckleheaded ninja and one of the best fighters there!

Kakashi: *behind KSW*It's true.

KSW: Holy crap! *falls over* Warn a person, will you?

Kakashi: Sorry.

Itachi:*Behind KSW* Hello Author-chan.

KSW: My KAMI! *Flips away* I thought the doors were locked! With chakra!

Itachi: They were. I just unlocked them.

Sasuke: ITACHI! *Runs toward Itachi with Chidori crackling in his hand*

Itachi: *grabs Sasuke's arm and throws him away* Can we get to the story?

Sakura: O…kay then…

Kakashi: Sakura, it's okay. He won't kill us now.

Itachi: I give you my word.

KSW: Onward then! I hope you like this chapter you silent readers! I only got 1 review! Come on guys! You can do better!

Meeting Pein and Missions

When we finished our meeting with Itachi, Elyki-kun and I were being led somewhere in this maze of halls. Ho took away our blades, saying that he would hold onto them for now. _How do people find their way around? _I thought and never noticed the wall in front of me.

I crashed into it hard and fell on my back, rubbing my nose. "Ite…," I moaned," Why am I so clumsy?" Truth be told, I was always clumsy when I was younger, but it went away after a few years. Now, I was one of the most balanced people around.

Well, at least in the old world. Now, I'm just a tiny 8-year old stuck in the Akatsuki's base.

I looked up and saw the tiny hand of Elyki-kun reach down to me. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Be careful Mizuki-chan! I don't want you to have a broken face!" He said in a mocking tone. I glared at him, and he started inching away from me in fear.

"Now that we're still, what are your real names?" Itachi said out of the blue in his monotone voice. I jumped, _Damn! He found out that we were lying! Curse my bad luck!_ I mentally smacked myself.

I sighed," Why do you want to know?" "I do not wish to be lied to." Sharingan eyes replied. I sent a meaningful glance at Eylki, and he mouthed 'There's nothing to lose'. I nodded," Fine, my name is Shizuka Kirishin." "I'm Elyki Akirama," Elyki said, kicking a rock with his foot.

Itachi looked at us," Arigato, Shizuka-chan, Elyki-kun."(KSW: You say Elyki's name like this: Elk-ee) He started to walk away again, making us follow him in fear that we'd get lost in this complex.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking, Itachi stopped at a door and knocked," Leader-sama, may I come in?" Elyki and I looked at each other, eyes widened in excitement and fear. We were going to meet THE Pein? This is awesome! But we could get killed!

…

I heard a muffled monotone 'Come in' before Itachi opened the door and walked in, us following slowly after. I saw a rock bookcase on a wall, filled with bingo books and information of the five Nations and it's villages. In front of me was a wood desk with various papers and books on it, but it was all incredibly neat. Behind it was a guy with multiple piercings on his face. His hair was spiky and a plain deep orange. The style was much like Naruto's, but orange instead of bright yellow.

I looked at his eyes. They were completely purple with rings around the center. He looked at me, and I shrank back, afraid that he would kill me. Sure, he's cool, but he's scary up close!

"Itachi?" He said, his face showing the smallest hint of confusion, but Eylki and I saw it. "Are these the children that you found yesterday?" At Itachi's nod, he leaned over his desk, lacing his finger together. He looked between Elyki and me, but his gaze settled on me again. I shivered silently. What's with me? I used to be able to take every single glare I got! Is my brain adjusting to my body to make me childish again? No! I want my 12-year old body back!

While I was mentally scolding myself, Pein asked," What are your names, little ones?" I jumped up, and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Elyki did too. "Shi-Shizuka Kirishin, Leader-sama." I stuttered. "Elyki Akir-Akirama." Eylki tripped over his words as well. "Shizuka, Elyki, would you like to go on a mission with Itachi?" He asked, his voice firm, but soft. I guess he likes kids.

"Yes!" Elyki exclaimed, earning a glare from me. I guess his personality is starting to show again. I wonder if mine is. Pein nodded and looked at me. _Why do people like staring at me?_ I thought as my emotionless mask started to crack. "And you?" He said, eyeing me closely. Not wanting to show my fear, I nodded, staring into his hypnotic gaze. It felt so weird, staring at the leader of the Akatsuki, but I managed. Barely.

"Very well then. You two shall accompany Itachi to retrieve supplies. Then, after that is done, you may leave if you wish." Pein said, earning shocked stares from Eylki and I. Well, might as well let my mask break now! "EEHHH?" We synchronized, our voices blending together weirdly. Pein, for once showed emotion, and chuckled, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"You wish to go back to your families, do you not?" At Elyki and I's nods, the Akatsuki 'leader' continued," Then Itachi will drop you off in Suna and you can continue on your way." I jumped up and glomped Pein, Elyki following shortly after. "ARIGATO!" I yelled, hugging him tight. Pein stiffened for some reason, but then relaxed again. I wonder how long ago he had a hug anyway.

I wonder how long ago ITACHI had a hug. I smiled mischievously and fell off Pein. Then, I felt warm arms catch me and help me up. Then, I flipped around and hugged Itachi tight. He stiffened in surprise, but after a while, gingerly hugged me back. I jumped off of him, laughing. They all stared at me, wondering if I was crazy. Elyki was giving me the 'Do you want to get killed?' look, but I ignored it and said," What? You guys seemed really stressed and I thought that you could need a hug!" They kept on staring at me. I gulped inwardly. "Are my hugs really THAT bad?"

At Itachi and Pein's nods in a 'no' way, I sighed," Then why are you guys still staring at me?" I shot a glare at Eylki, who looked away immediately, whistling an 'I am innocent!' tune. Right…just like I can fly.

I wish I could though…

No! Must…not…get…off…TRACK!

Pein ripped me out of my thoughts," Well, I haven't had a hug in a very long time, Shizuka. It felt…nice." I looked at Itachi, and he nodded in a 'what he said' way. I smiled," Yay! I made people happy today!" I punched my fist in the air, trying to act my age. I mean, if I acted like I knew who they were and what their intentions were, they'd kill me on the spot.

And probably torture Elyki until he broke. Well, can't let that happen, can I?

I guess that Elyki was extremely stupid, hadn't gotten to the Pein arc yet, or was playing along with me, because he said," Leader-sama? Why are your eyes so funny?" I still say it was because he was extremely stupid. Meh, might as well act young. "I just noticed! Itachi! Why are YOUR eyes so weird?" Pein looked at Eylki, who had gotten on the floor again, amusedly. "Well, Elyki, I have a kekkei genkai called the Rinnegan."

Itachi looked at me emotionlessly, saying," I have a kekkei genkai called the Sharingan." "Oh, I remember now! I heard villagers talk about it a lot in Konoha! I never knew what it looked like though!" I lied, hoping that they would buy it. It looked like they did. For now. Elyki decided to talk again," Rinnegan? I thought that that was a myth, or mutation, or something…" Pein, (KSW: Or was it Nagato in Yahiko's body?)laughed softly," I guess I made a myth come true then."

Itachi looked at me again," You're from Konoha?" He asked. I shook my head in denial. "Nope. I really don't live anywhere. My dad and Eylki's mom and dad take us around EVERYWHERE! They say that we're travelers, or something." I lied again. Man, I'm really breaking Buddhist's beliefs! Well, I bet Elyki doesn't care. He's Christian. Or maybe he has a belief that says he can't lie…

…Great…I'm getting of track again.

"Where is your mother, Shizuka?" Pein asked. I looked down in sadness. "My mom is gone, dead for 6 years. Never to return to the world of the living." I said solemnly, tears threating to spill from my eyes. No! I can't show weakness. Quickly, I put on my emotionless mask again, hoping that no one saw the unshed tears. Unfortunately, my luck turned bad again, because I saw the smallest look of pity on Itachi's face.

Elyki decided to help me out, because he said," Hey! Let's get to the mission! I want to get outta here!" He jumped off, looking impatient. I made a grateful look at him, and smiled back, knowing why I put up my façade for so long. I had made it since my mom died, and only a select few could break it, including Elyki.

"Pein looked at Itachi, and said," I say this mission will take one week at most, and I expect you to be back at that time. Dissmissed." I just noticed. Itachi looked so young. Almost…13 at most. Did we go back to an earlier time before the start of the anime? I'll figure it out later.

Sharingan eyes nodded, walking out of the room, Elyki and I following after.

I turned back to Pein, waving. "Bye." I said," Nice meeting you. I hope we meet again!" Pein nodded to me. "And to you as well, Shizuka, Eylki. Stay safe." "Sure thing Leader-sama!" Elyki replied, giving a thumbs up before we ran after Itachi, worrying that we might get lost.

…

We got back to Itachi's room, and the raven haired Uchiha gave us storage scrolls and waist packs. There were some basic ninja tools and medicine in them. He said the scrolls held food, water, and other necessities.

He also said that we might need the ninja for self-defense on the journey. I fastened on the stuff, and Itachi gave me my blade back. I put it back on my back. After a while, and Elyki's trouble of getting on the waist pack, we were out of the base and on our way with the mission.

When we were walking out, I asked Itachi a question. "Itachi? Did you find out what was so strange about our chakra?"

The raven haired Uchiha spared a glance at me. "Leader-sama and I have found out that Elyki's chakra and your chakra are a lot purer that the regular purity of chakra, but yours seems to the the most pure I've ever seen."

"Is that a bad thing?" Elyki wondered, looking at the design of his blade," Having purer chakra than others, that is."

"Certainly not. It will help you in the long run very greatly, Elyki-kun," Itachi replied," It makes it much easier to master jutsu, and you will need less chakra to the do the jutsu in the first place.'

"Cool!" Elyki exclaimed, punching his fist in the air.

I sighed. This was going to be so weird, being in Naruto world that is.

…

KSW: Meh, I'm done. Why are you here anyway, Itachi?

Itachi: I just wanted to visit.

Sasuke: You should suffer the worst way possible, and then die by my hands.

KSW: *slaps Sasuke* You shouldn't talk like you know everything behind the massacre, Teme.

Itachi: You know?

KSW: Yep. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.

Itachi: Hn.

Shizuka: Hello.

Elyki: Hi! What's up!

Kakashi: Hi. Shizuka, Elyki.

Naruto: HI!

Sakura: *Smacks Naruto* Stop talking so loud! Hello.

Shizuka: Stop Sakura. I don't mind. Sooner or later, Naruto's going to get brain damage if you keep on doing that. Then, you'd have to go to jail. Would you like that?

Sakura: *blushes* N-no.

Shizuka: Then stop. Naruto's better than you think. Just because he isn't like Sasuke doesn't mean that you have to wail on him like the fangirl you are.

Sakura: O-okay.

Kakashi: How do you do that? Teach me!

Shizuka: Sure. Come here. *Shizuka and Kakashi talk*

KSW: You sorry now?

Sasuke: *covered whith bruises* Yes! Yes! I'm sorry for what I said!

Itachi: Good. Now, I must be going.

KSW: Ja ne, Itachi.

Itachi: Ja ne. *disappears in a flurry of raven feathers*

KSW: Now! Review please! See you soon!

Elyki: Come on Naruto! Let's go take Kakashi's Icha Icha!

Naruto: Yeah! *sneaks away with Eylki*

KSW: Well, I hope they don't die- (Kakashi: You two will DIE! Naruto and Elyki: AHHHH!)- *anime sweatdrops* Too late. I gotta go and save them now. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

KSW: Next chapter!

Naruto: Hell yes!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Yay!

Kakashi: Wow. You really shaped her up, Shizuka.

Shizuka: Th-thank you. I didn't think that I did the best of it though.

Kakashi: Nonsense. You did a great job.

Shizuka: Okay. Thanks.

Eylki: Great job!

Shizuka: I'm gonna go talk with Sasuke now. He's quiet. I like quiet.

Sasuke: Hn. Finally, someone who understands the beauty of silence.

Naruto: You're really boring, Shizuka!

KSW: You know, you're getting on my nerves.

Naruto: Well, boohoo for you!

KSW: *casts a genjutsu on Kakashi*

Kakashi: NARUTO! YOU SHALL DIE FOR VIOLATING MY ICHA ICHA!

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL?

Sakura: What did you do?

KSW: I made Kakashi think that Naruto set fire to his Icha Icha collection. *laughs*

Sakura: *giggles* Priceless!

Sasuke: Can we get to the story?

KSW: Go save Naruto and I will.

Sasuke: Fine… *runs off*

Shizuka: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, for Author-san will go into temporary depression if she doesn't get reviews- (KSW: HEY! MEAN!)-*laughs* And in this chapter, I get a weird power! Enjoy.

_Words in italics=_ Shizuka or Naruto's thoughts

Itachi's Kindness, Weird Powers, and a New Friend!

We've been walking for 2 days now. Everything seems fine. Me ignoring Elyki's random outbursts, us stopping to rest at random times, and Itachi and I looking at the beautiful scenery.

Well, I thought it was beautiful anyway.

We were in a desert, the wind blowing sand gently everywhere.

To other people, they would think that this desert would be an ugly and dry place, animals and vegetation not around for miles.

To ME though, I thought it looked like a place of beauty. The wind and sun make the sand look like sparkling diamonds. I saw little lizards, mammals, insects, and sparse vegetation in various areas. It looked awesome to me!

But one thing was really weird.

There was a woman that kept on walking with us. She had mid-back length raven black hair and was hearing a pure white kimono. Her obi was a soft red, like the sunset. Her eyes were shining obsidian, so dark that you couldn't see the pupil. She had a beautiful face, and it showed concern for some reason.

The lady also didn't have shoes on and was FLOATING in mid-air, moving along right next to Itachi. Both he and Elyki didn't notice her for some reason, and I thought it was really weird. _How could ITACHI of all people not notice her? I mean, he's a freaking prodigy!_ I yelled in my head.

"Why, Itachi? Why did you do this? I know you had to do the massacre, but joining the Akatsuki was going too far!" She said. Other times she kept on mumbling things I couldn't hear. Sometimes I could hear a 'What would your little brother think?' and 'This should have never happened…' but mostly an 'I love you no matter what Itachi'. It was weird, hearing her that is. I didn't hear it in my ear, but my head.

After a while, I figured who she was.

Mikoto Uchiha.

The mother of Itachi and Sasuke.

I felt my breath hitch. _But Mikoto's dead!_ I exclaimed in my head. _How can I see her? _My head started to hurt a lot, and I moaned and kneeled down, holding my head in pain. Itachi, who was in the front, turned to look at me. "Are you alright? Shizuka?" He asked, kneeling down to look at me in a leveled stare. I put on my mask. "I'm fine." I managed to say," I just feel a little sick, that's all." I got up and held my head with the heel of my left hand.

Mikoto looked at me with concern, and I smiled back at her. Her eyes widened, and she asked," You can see me?" At my nod, she smiled happily, clasping her hands together. "I'll talk to you later then!" She said, and then vanished. After that, I felt myself lose consciousness and I felt the warm arms of someone catching me.

…

I woke up to the sound of someone whispering in my head. "Dear? Dear? Can you wake up please now? I want to talk to you." A feminine voice said. I recognized it as Mikoto's. My eyes sleepily opened, and the first thing I saw was a face smiling down at me, her hair almost touching my face. She was bending down, her feet still floating about 5 inches above the ground.

The first thing I did was jump up and take a defensive stance. My eyes widened as I phased right through her. She vanished again and appeared in front of me. Mikoto held up her hands.

"Calm down!" She said," It's just me." I put my arm down and relaxed, looking at my surroundings.

It was late at night, about 11:00 in my perspective. We were at an oasis, the pond next to me a crystal clear blue. Palm trees, cactuses, desert shrubs, and whatnot were everywhere crowding closely together. I saw little animals everywhere, and an owl called from up in the trees. There was a small fire crackling, illuminating Elyki small figure in a black sleeping pack. _It was probably in the storage scroll, _I thought, looking a Itachi sitting under a tree, his eyes closed tightly in a nightmare.

"Wha-" I started to say, but Mikoto cut me off. "No no no! Talk in your head. Think what you're going to say. Otherwise," she giggled a little," People are going to think that you're crazy."

_What is she talking about? _I thought. "I'm talking about how you can see me silly!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

I jumped up. _She can read my thoughts?_ "Well of course I can read your thoughts! I'm a ghost after all!" Mikoto replied, creeping me out big time. _O…kay then…_ "Don't be that way! I didn't want to be a ghost at all!" Mikoto exclaimed, pouting.

_Ah. Gomen! _I thought, frantically waving my hands. She laughed a genuine laugh. "That's okay…what's your name again?" I giggled a little bit._ Shizuka. Shizuka Kirishin. _Her eyes shone for a bit, and she smiled down at me. "Shizuka," She said, testing it out," What a beautiful name. I can see that you're very quiet too!" I blushed a shade of ripe tomatoes.

"Well! My name is Mikoto Uchiha." She said, twirling her hair with her right pointer finger. _Okay Mikoto-san!_ Mikoto made a face, and shook her hand in a no-no. "I don't like being called Mikoto-san! It makes me feel old! Call me Mikoto-chan! Or Miko-chan for short."

_Miko-chan? _Mikoto looked at me," Yes Shizu-chan?" _Is there any way that you can get…I don't know…smaller?_ Her raven black eyes brightened for some reason. "Oh yes! Let me try something right now," She closed her eyes, saying," Oh everlasting clock of the departed, bring me back to an earlier time of happiness and joy, but still in death's eternal grasp." After that, Mikoto was enveloped in a soft white glow.

When the glow disappeared, a girl that looked no more than nine appeared. She was wearing a small white kimono shirt with red at the seams. Her raven black hair was waist length and was tied up in a low ponytail. The girl's bangs framed her face perfectly, giving it a lovely heart shape. She wore knee length black tight kunochi pants, and she was still floating without shoes.

"Wow! I remember when I was this age! It was when I met Fugaku-kun! He was so cute back then!" The girl exclaimed in a slightly higher voice that Mikoto, smiling full out. _Miko-chan? Is that you?_ The girl looked at me, smiling. "Yes. It is I, Miko-chan!"

Her face got a little more serious. "Can we talk now? I want to know about you, Shizu-chan!" I sighed, walking down to the pond and sitting near the water's edge, my feet dangling in the water, making it ripple in small waves. Mikoto sat down too, but she STILL kept on floating. When she put her feet in the water, it didn't ripple like mine did. That is cool!

After that, I began to explain to Mikoto in my head about how I got here and the rest of my life.

I never noticed that a certain raven head was observing me, his coal black eyes watching my feet move back in forth in an unheard of rhythm. He still didn't see the raven haired girl next to her, listening to my thoughts.

…

At Konoha, a little blonde haired boy with cerulean eyes was running from a crowd. The crowd was holding any weapon they could find, sticks, bats, bottles, anything. They were yelling at the boy, which was tightly clutching a bag of food.

"Come back here demon brat! I'll bury you alive!" One of the men said, holding his pan in the air. "I'm sorry!" The boy said, his eyes spilling with tears. "I'm just so hungry! I'll pay you back later!" He said, picking up his pace.

"No chance demon! I'd rather have you dead that to let you pay me back with your filthy money!" The guy took a lethal swipe at the boy with a pitchfork, but the blondie dodged it and cut a corner, putting the angry mob off.

The boy felt this weird power, urging him to go faster, so he did. He went to the one place that made him feel safe.

The Hokage Monument. Particularly on the 4th Hokage's head. He seated himself there, his black shirt hanging off of him, covered in bruises and scrapes. The boy took out a few clementines and peeled them open, eating them slowly and thoughtfully. Soon after, he finished the small meal and put the peelings in a small hole he had dug up.

The blondie then sat on the monument, his feet hanging over the edge of the Yondamie's head. He felt this weird warmth come over him, like someone was hugging him. _Why would anyone want to hug me? _He thought, looking up at the stars. _I'm just a demon brat as they say. No one loves me, _Naruto thought, feeling warm tears fall down his cheeks. He rubbed them away with the back of his hand._ Why doesn't anyone love me? I try to be nice to everyone, but they always beat me up or run away. What did I do?_

He never noticed a young man with matching hair and eyes listen to his thoughts, taking a guilty face. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm really sorry…" The man said, hugging him. All Naruto felt was warmth though.

Naruto looked at a particularly bright star, wondering,_ I wonder if anyone is looking at that same star, that same sky, along with me._

Little did he know that a girl far away was thinking the exact same thing, looking at that same exact star.

…

KSW: Done.

Sasuke: Hn. I saved the dobe.

Naruto: *twitching from electricity* NO YOU DIDN'T TEME!

Sasuke: Suck it up and deal with it.

Kakaksi: Author-chan! You're mean!

Shizuka She had to do something.

Kakashi: She went too far on this one though!

Elyki: Meh. Just deal with it.

Kakashi: *goes into emo corner*

Sasuke: Hey! That's my corner!

Shizuka: *giggles*

Sasuke: What's so funny?

Shizuka: Your mom is saying that you're acting childish.

Sasuke: WHERE'S KAA-SAN?

Shizuka: Later Sasuke. She just left.

Sasuke: Hn.

KSW: Right! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you continue to read this story. There was this one reviewer that thought that Shizuka was a self-insert, so let me say this: Shizuka is one of the characters I have made up and has a much more different personality that me. I'm loud and clumsy. Shizuka is quiet and balanced.

Shizuka: Review please. See you next chapter. *waves good bye*


	4. Chapter 4

KSW: I got this chapter up! Dattebayo!

Naruto: Whoohoo! *shoots a Rasengan into the air*

Sasuke: *shoots the Rasengan with a ball of Chidori* Hn. Once a dobe, always a dobe.

*Rasengan and Chidori collide, causing it to turn into a black spiraling ball. The ball starts to move around at lighting speed, casing craters on the walls, floor, and ceiling*

KSW: *face palms* Kuso… *A keyboard appears out of thin air. KSW types rapidly. Suddenly, Itachi appears out of thin air*

Itachi: What do you want, Author-chan?

KSW: Can you send that *points to the black spiraling ball* into another dimension please? Into a dimension that is not inhabited?

Sasuke: *mutters dark thoughts*

Shizuka: *shakes head* Honestly, Sasuke! Your mother does not like what you're thinking about right now…

Sasuke: Hn. Tell her that it's my life. I want nothing more but my family back and him dead.

Shizuka: It won't work out…Trust me Sasuke…*tears spring from Shizuka's eyes*

Itachi: *sends the ball into another dimension with the Mangekyou. Then, smacks Sasuke upside the head* Foolish otouto. That girl is a lot smarter than you.

Sasuke: *growls* If it weren't for the author, I would have killed you.

Itachi: Oh? Then I must thank Author-chan for saving my life.

KSW: No problem!

Itachi: Now, I must be going. Leader-sama wants to speak with me.

Shizuka: Ja ne, Itachi-san.

Itachi: Ja ne. *disappears in a flurry of raven feathers*

KSW: Well! That went just fine. The spiraling ball of black death is gone now!

Elyki: *throws a water balloon at KSW's back*

Naruto: *throws a water balloon at Shizuka's back*

KSW: Elyki… *takes out a shining blue bow and a silver quiver of arrows*

Shizuka: Naruto… *unsheathes a shining white ninja blade*

Naruto and Elyki: Uh-oh. *runs away*

Shizuka and KSW: *chases after Eylki and Naruto*

Sasuke: Hn. I might as well say it. Sakura and Kakashi are off doing their own thing back in our world. It'll raise my popularity too. Arigato for all of the reviews that came to this story and the DN Angel story that Author has typed up in her spare time. Author does not own Naruto or DN Angel. Keep on reviewing, and enjoy the chapter. *jumps into the story*

_Words in italics-_ Naruto or Shizuka's thoughts

Suna and a Jinchuriki

After the third day, we finally made it to Suna in the early afternoon. It was pretty nice, even though I kept on getting sand in my shoes. After every, like, 10 minutes, Elyki and I had to stop and shake the troublesome grains out of our walking gear.

Itachi seemed to have no problem with it, and he kept on going into stores and coming out with a storage scroll in his hand. _He probably sealed away the supplies in there,_ I thought.

"Righto, Shizu-chan!" a voice echoed in my mind that made me jump. I turned around and caught a sight of a white and blood red kimono and black, flowing hair.

_Miko-chan? _The girl smiled at me," Yep!" I hadn't seen Mikoto since last night. After we exchanged stories, she thanked me and vanished, a motherly look on her face. It looked out of place, since she looked like a nine year old and all.

After she vanished, my head started to hurt a lot, and I think I blacked out. When I woke up, it was morning and I was in a blue sleeping pack. Maybe Itachi put me there.

_So…why are you here? I thought that you had left. _Mikoto shrugged," I guess that I just wanted to visit," she glanced at Itachi," and watch over Itachi-kun\n for a while, you know?" Mikoto poked Itachi with her finger, and then the male Sharingan user looked back at me.

"Yes Shizuka?" He asked, his obsidian eyes staring at me. I felt blood rush up to my face. I think I heard Mikoto giggle a bit. Meanie. I put my fingers together in a Hinata-like way, "A-ano…What will we do when you leave?"

He did the smallest sigh, and then he kneeled down to my level. Itachi's Akatsuki robe was nowhere to be seen, and he was only in his Anbu garb, without the mask.

"You and Elyki-" Elyki's head snapped up at the mention of his name, and he started listening,"- will go find a caravan that is headed to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and will go with them to Konoha and settle there until your parents come, understood?"

At Elyki and I's nod, he stood up and did a few hand signs and muttered something I couldn't hear. In a second, he put his hands on Eylki's forehead and my forehead. Suddenly, I saw the path we had taken when we were going from the Akatsuki base to here. Then, as fast as it came, it was gone, blank, just a black screen in my mind.

Itachi took his hands off of us and try as I might, I couldn't remember the path we took here at all. All I saw was a blank screen when I tried. Elyki looked puzzled.

"What did you just do?" Elyki asked, staring at the raven haired Uchiha.

No, not Mikoto! Only I can see her you bakas!

Mikoto had a calculating expression on her face. "Partial Memory Erase no Justu," She muttered to herself," He probably learned it while he was in the Anbu. My clever little son."

Of course only I could hear her because I had a bittersweet gift given to me when I got here in this world in the first place.

Itachi replied to Elyki," Gomen, Elyki, Shizuka, but Leader-sama told me to erase your memories of the path that we took. I don't know why, but I have to follow orders." Figures. Pein and his cautiousness.

Itachi started to walk off. He turned his head toward us. "I must be getting back to the base now. I hope that you find your parents. Ja ne." Elyki, Mikoto, and I waved goodbye, but Itachi couldn't see Mikoto. He disappeared in a flurry of raven feathers, no trace that the raven head was ever there.

_Miko-chan? Why aren't you following Itachi?_ Mikoto looked at me with a big smile, her obsidian eyes shining.

"I wanted to visit someone in Konoha," she started," and maybe I can come with you. Is that okay?" _Sure. I wouldn't mind at all. _

"Arigato Shizu-chan!" Mikoto hugged me, and I felt this nice warmth envelop me. _This feels so familiar. I think the last time I felt like this was when Kaa-san was around…_ A tear accidentally escaped my eye. I wiped it away quickly so no one would see it.

Unfortunately, Mikoto heard my thought and eyed me worriedly. I never really did tell her what happened to my mom. It hurts too much…

"Shizu-chan?" the female Uchiha questioned," What's wrong? What do you mean 'when Kaa-san was around'?" I looked away to not show her my paling face. I get scared when people mention my mom, scared that all those memories of her death would come back.

Her coming down the road, waving at me…the truck appearing out of nowhere and that sickening sound of something being crushed…her last words to me when I ran to her broken car…'I love you…Don't worry…we'll meet again…my little bird Shizuka…' The light fading from her silverly-blue eyes…the sound of the ambulance…and the blood…all the blood! I can't take it anymore!

I ran from Mikoto. I ran from Elyki. I ran from the truth, and, most of all, I ran from all of those painful memories….memories of my mom. My living, breathing, quiet, loving mom. I didn't care where I went then; I just wanted to get away…away from all of the sorrowful memories. I think I ran to another oasis outside of the village and hid in a small cave.

I curled up onto a little ball and just cried and cried. After a while I think that I fainted from exhaustion.

…

I woke up to something grain like pulling me up and into the air rather rudely. _What the hell? What's happening? _I was hanging upside down, sand holding my lower body.

_Sand? No…only one person I know can do that… I GOT TO get OUT of this goddamned sand! _I started to struggle, trying to get out of the sand, but to no avail.

Then, someone walked up to me, and the first feature I saw of the person was the kanji on his forehead. Love. Then I saw his turquoise eyes and the black surrounding it, making it look kinda panda like. It was a boy with short, red hair. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. He was also wearing blue sandals and he looked at me with emotionless eyes.

Gaara. The jinchuriki of Shukaku, the One Tailed Raccoon.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Gaara asked in monotone, staring at my red, puffy eyes, and a few more tears escaped it.

"I-I came out here to think," I started, fearful that Panda Boy would kill me. "Gomen, did I intrude in your area? I'll leave if you want me to." Panda Boy finally showed some emotion by eyeing my curiously.

"You don't want to kill me?" He asked, loosening me a tiny bit from my sandy prison, but I still couldn't get out. Grr…This is frustrating.

"Why would I want to kill you? I don't even know who you are!" Yeah. Complete and utter lie, I know. Ah...I feel weird…way too much blood in my head right now… Gaara seemed to be in deep thought, and then he nodded and put me right side up, lowering me gently back down on my feet to the ground.

"Gomen," He said, swirling the still levitating sand into small sand tornadoes. Hey, even Gaara gets bored at times!

"I thought that you wanted to kill me, my father seems to be doing that more often these days. I thought that you were an assassin." Gaara apologized, making the sand fall rather abruptly. The grains bounced back from the force, and some of it got in my eyes. A burning sensation came across them, and I tried to rub it out with my hands.

"Ite!" I exclaimed, trying my very best to rub the burning grains out, but they stayed in my eyes. "Stop that," Gaara said," Open your eyes." After a while, I stopped and opened my eyes. It hurt. A lot.

I could see Panda Boy, but he was still a little blurry. He put his arm up, and I felt the grain come out one by one. Soon, they were all out and in a small spinning ball in Gaara's hand.

"Sugoi…," I stared at the spiraling sand. This was my first time seeing Gaara's sand power in action. "How do you do that?" Gaara then manipulated the sand into a miniature dog before letting it drop slowly into the ground.

"I don't know," Panda Boy started," It just happens. I see in my mind where the sand will go, and then it does."

"So," I said, sitting down," What's your name? I'm Shizuka." Gaara reluctantly sat down," Gaara."

"Why do people want to kill you Gaara?" I asked, trying to look like I didn't know. Panda looked down in shame," I have a monster inside me."

"A monster, Gaara?" I asked, and he nodded his head sadly. You know, I never did watch the episodes about Gaara's monster. This will be interesting.

…

Naruto was in the forest, picking some blackberries that he found in a bush that day.

"These taste good!" Naruto exclaimed, eating one. The blondie had found a broken orange basket on one of the streets in Konoha. The crack wasn't big, but it was big enough to throw it away. Naruto washed it in a nearby river and had used it to gather resources, like the berries right now.

He was picking and especially big one when something fell and landed on his head. Naruto fell on the ground in pain and surprise. "Ite!" The blondie said, looking at what had hit him. To his surprise, it was a large tan bag. He cautiously walked toward it, picked up a particularly long stick, and poked the bag.

It didn't move, so the blondie let his defenses down a bit. He walked toward it and opened it. The sight amazed him.

In there, was a sapphire gold staff. There was an extremely detailed serpent dragon that curled around the staff. Only where the tail was supposed to end, was another dragon head, both of their mouths agape.

The gold eyes of the dragon stared into the junchuriki's eyes, amazing him even further about the design. He noticed that it was rather small and that there was this weird extension crack in it, so he tried swirling it around.

It kept on getting longer and longer, until it stopped extending at about five and a half feet, easily towering over Naruto's height. The two dragon heads had their own separate bodies now, the blue tails touching.

Naruto marveled at it. "It's so pretty!" The blondie exclaimed, swirling back into its one foot form. He put it back in the back, and then felt a wind pushing him toward the blackberries that he had picked earlier. The bush was empty of ripe berries and now the basket was filled to the brim with various fruits other than blackberries: apples, grapes, clementines, and pears were also in there.

_Who did this? Well, more for me!_ Naruto ran over to the food and began eating all of the delicious fruit. When he was about to eat this large pear, he heard some rustling in the bushes. Naruto jumped up, unwinding his staff a bit.

The thing that was rustling slowly came out. It was a small red fox, and it looked starved. The stomach was barely there. The fox could barely move, and it crawled over to Naruto's feet, collapsing in a heap.

Naruto picked the fox up, not knowing what to do._ What should I do? What should I do?_ Then, an idea came to his head, and he held a huge grape to the kitsune's mouth. The little fox gulped it down, whining for more. Naruto smiled a bit, picked up his basket, and started for his tiny apartment home.

Minato smiled. "You better take care of those Naruto," He stated, following his son back into the village. "Your mother would send me into the Shiginami's stomach again if you lose her staff, and I think that you'll make good friends with that kitsune."

Minato chuckled, and then took a serious face," I wonder what the Kiyuubi will do when he finds out about the fox. Maybe try to possess it and use the poor thing to kill Naruto so he can be freed?" He sighed, shaking his blonde, headband-less head," Well, that's why I'm here…"

…

KSW: No! Stay back writers block! STAY BACK! Go back to the trash where you belong! *shoots the writers block with an arrow*

Kakashi: *anime sweat drops* O…k…

Shizuka: Writers block to Kiyumi-chan is like Madara to you guys.

Sakura: That's bad. Really, really bad.

Sasuke: Hn. *Uses Chidori on the writers block*

Writers block: I will not die! I need another host, and, right now, it's you!

KSW: *cries* NOOO! Let me finish my stories in peace! Peace I tell you!

Writers block: NEVER!

Kakashi: * sends the writers block to anther dimension* Better?

KSW: It will come back! It will…

Naruto: Weirdo…

KSW: How would you like it if you couldn't learn any ninja skills no matter how hard you tried!

Naruto: Ok! I get it! Gomen!

Elyki: Maa…Shizuka-chan. Why'd you have to run away?

Shizuka: I-it's nothing. Don't worry about me…_Be quiet Mikoto! I'm fine…_

KSW: Well, l'll see you next chapter! Let's hope that it comes sooner next time! -_-"

Shizuka: Ja ne…

...

KSW: Well, you're wondering why there's an extra section, are you? I finally decided to make a character description for my OCs. People that read to the end of the chapter get a bonus today! ^_^ Shizuka's first!

Name: Shizuka Kirishin. (Shizuka means 'quiet' in Japanese. I just made Kirishin up...)

Age: 12

Birthday: 12-18-99

Hair: Mid-back length. Silver, like starlight.

Eyes: Silvery-shapphire. More sapphire than silver.

Height: 4ft. 10in.

Personality: Shizuka ikes to stay on the sidelines when something is happening. She never likes to be the center of attention, and is very quiet. The only people that can get her to talk much at all is her best friends and her family. When she was in 1st grade, she skipped a year of school and went to 3rd grade. Shizuka is the spiltting image of her mother, Haruka.('distance' in Japanese) She misses her mother terribly and tries not to think about it most of the time, but sometimes it shows up and comes out to haunt her. Shizuka has tried to find out about her mother's last words to her: 'We'll meet again soon...' What did soon mean? 10 days? 10 years? Shizuka has been trying to figure this out for 6 years, but always tries to keep it hidden. She's now in the Naruto world with her best friend Eylki.

KSW: Whew! You like? Well, time for Elyki! :P

Name: Elyki Akirama. (My friend gave me this name to use, so I went with it! XD)

Birthday: 6-28-99

Hair: Short and spiky. It is a dark chestnut color.

Eyes: Blackish-brown. More Brown than black.

Height: 5ft. 3in.

Personality: Eylki is very outgoing, sometimes getting him in trouble. He met Shizuka when he was in 2nd grade. They were out at recess and then Eylki saw Shizuka (still in 1st grade) being bulliedby some girls, so he went to help her. After that, they became best friends. When Eylki was thrown though the lining in dimensions, the demon Kironii (You'll find out about him later. ;P) was sealed inside of him, so he became a junchuriki. Eylki never noticed it until later in his journey in Naruto world, when he flew into a rage when He thought he could never return home. Eylki is in Naruto world traveling with his best friend Shizuka.

KSW: All done! More OCs might come up later in the story, so keep reading! Ja ne!


	5. AN

KSW: ! DX

Sasuke: Ugh…so loud….What is it?

KSW: My baby cousin broke my flashdrive! *cries*

Kiyumi: *eyes widen* WHAT? You just finished the chapters. You were going to update tomorrow!

KSW: I know! *sniffles*

Itachi: This reminds me of when outotou spilled ink all over my jutsu scrolls a few years back…

Sasuke: It was an accident! *scowls*

KSW: It'll take so long to type all of the new chapters again…

Kai: We have to wait longer! Noooooooo!

KSW: I have to go get a new one today. Let's hope my begging works!

Daisuke: Please pray that she'll get it! Or else she won't be able to write!

KSW: Do have 'My Strange Trip to Ninjahood' chapter 5 on my computer….So I'll go work on it now. Bye… *walks to writing room and closes door*

Itachi: Author-chan with update as fast as she can, Ja ne.

Everyone: *Waves good-bye*


	6. Chapter 5

KSW: Hi!

Naruto and Elyki: KONICHIWA!

Sakura: Ohayo, Kiyumi-chan!

Kakashi: *appears behind KSW in a cloud of smoke* Yo.

KSW: *attempts to smack Kakashi in the face*

Kakashi: *flips away* Gomen…I always appear to end up there.

KSW: *glares, then sighs* Fine. I want to dedicate to someone very special. This is for my big brother, who is the most amazing brother in the world. Sure, sometimes he insults me and makes me cry at times, but it made me somewhat stronger, and I know he loves me inside. This is for you, Nii-san!

Sasuke: Hn. If only my brother was like that…

Shizuka: He is, you just don't know that. *smiles softly*

KSW: Oh, and for all of my other relatives, I'll dedicate it to you later, ok? ANYWAY, I don't own Naruto, please review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Words in italics-_Shizuka's thoughts

A New Friend

After Gaara had finished explaining his history to me, I think I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh Gaara…you had such a horrible life…," I said, wiping away my tears. "I shouldn't feel bad about mine when it doesn't even compare to yours…" I saw Gaara get a confused look on his face. "You feel bad about your life, Shizuka?" I think I felt myself sigh, and I stood up.

"That's a story for another day," I said, and I bowed. "Thank you for the conversation, but I must be going." I started for the door, but I felt hard packed grains wrap around my right wrist. _What?_ I turned around, to see Gaara holding up his hand, commanding the sand to hold me. He had a pleading look on his face.

"Shizuka-chan…can I come with you? Please?" He asked, tightening the sand a bit more, making me flinch with pain. _Ite…_ "Um, Gaara? Can you loosen your sand please? It kind of hurts."

I smiled through the pain. Gaara got an apologetic expression on his features and quickly loosened the sand on my wrist. "Gomen…," He said, looking shameful. I laughed softly, offering a hand for him. He looked at it skeptically, reaching out his hand a bit, but then pulling it back.

I laughed softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up into a hug. "Of course I'll let you come. You are my friend after all!" I exclaimed, letting him go and smiling brightly at him.

Gaara looked at me with widened eyes, "Your…friend…?"

I nodded. "Yeah! Your friend." I then jumped up and pointed dramatically to the cave entrance. "Now, let us go find my companions!" Gaara chuckled, holding on my hand as I pulled him out. As soon as I got out, something hard crashed into me and I fell down, but Gaara put up sand next me, keeping me upright.

_How rude! Who crashed into me?_ I looked down at my assaulter, and I saw a boy about my age. He was wearing a red sweatshirt and blue jeans. His hair looked cool. It was a caramel color and the tip at the front was a bright red. Very spiky too! (KSW: Yes, it IS spiky. *shot* Elyki: . *pokes* KSW: -_-')

"Oi! Watch where you're going, will ya!" The boy said, jumping up and pointing at me angrily. Then, it seemed that recognition shown on his face, and he grabbed my arm and started hurriedly back toward the village.

Then, I saw the blades on his back. The sheaths were curved, and had the symbol of the dragon on them. I stayed clear of those, believe me. _Why is this guy dragging me? _I squirmed out of his grasp and crossed my arms…well…crossly.

He turned to face at me. "Come on!" He yelled, attempting to grab me again," Let's go already! I jumped back, making him almost lose his balance, but he managed to stay on his feet. "Where exactly am I going?" I tried to muster up all of my politeness.

The boy explained," There was this person looking for you, and you look just like the picture he drew of you." He made hand motions with every word he said," And I found you! So let's go!" I pointed to Gaara, who was a few hundred feet away. "Can we bring him please?"

The guy looked annoyed," Yeah, yeah, let's GO!" I ran back to get Gaara, and hurriedly explained what was happening. Panda-kun nodded, and then, I felt myself being swooped into the air. I looked down, and I saw that I was laying on levitating sand. Gaara was on flying sand too.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling confused on WHY I was in flying grains of sand in the first place. "We'll get there faster on like this," He replied, surging us forward. "Whoa!" This is so fun!" A voice said in my head, and I whipped my head around to see Mikoto's smiling face. _EH?_

Mikoto laughed, hugging me, "I was following you the whole time, silly!" She got this sad look on her face," I kind of intruded on your thoughts and saw what happened to your mother. I'm so sorry." She did what? My eyes widened, and I hid my face from her, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Shizu-chan…Look, I'm reall-. " _Just don't talk to me. Please? I want to be alone for a while._ Mikoto was silent after that, and I set my head on top of my arms, and took in all the wind rushing around me.

_We're going pretty fast._ Before you knew it, we were at the entrance of the Sand Village, and I was dropped gently onto the ground. I brushed myself off, stood up, and turned around back to Suna.

Then, I felt like a sword stabbed me through the head.

_Not again…_I thought as I fell into unconsciousness.

"Shizuka-chan!"

…

Uh…so hot…and…is there someone breathing on my face? Damnit eyes, open! Slowly, to my annoyance, my eyes opened to see a face right in front me.

My kami.

There's a perv here.

…Shit.

In a moment, I smacked the intruder and jumped up, looking around franticly for a door. Then, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. "What a nice way to say hi after you run away from me!" a very familiar voice said sarcastically.

"Eh?" I looked down and saw the pissed off face of Elyki, now with a giant bump on his head.

…Dangit.

"Eheheh…Gomen Elyki…," I tried to apologize, and I knelt down to him. Then, I remembered how Sakura from the anime used her medical jutsu. _Come on…come on…_ After a while of trying to push my chakra to my hands, a familiar green glow of chakra appeared on my hand. _Oh my kami, oh my kami! I did it!_

How'd I learn so fast though? The words of a certain Uchiha echoed through my mind.

"_It makes it much easier to master jutsu, and you will need less chakra to the do the jutsu in the first place."_

Oh…Am I forgetting something? Oh, Elyki!

I looked down at my friend, and I saw him rolling on the floor, holding his head, muttering," Ite…Shizuka no baka…" I rolled my eyes. Typical Elyki.

Even though he acted like an idiot at times, he was the best friend I could ever hope to have. He probably only acts like a baka because he's trying to help me out, and if he is, it's working. At times, he can be really smart and composed. I don't know which one's the right side, but I'm always fine with both. (Elyki: Thanks! Shizuka: You're welcome, Elyki-kun.)

I jumped down to the ground, and put my glowing hand to Elyki's head. Hm…I bruised it, might as well get the blood flowing again. Somehow, I managed to reverse the bruising and now Elyki was perfectly fine.

"Sugoi, sugoi, Shizuka-chan! Thank you!" Elyki smiled happily. Then I noticed that Gaara and Mikoto were here. My face grew hot, and I finally found the door and raced through it. (KSW: Shizuka gets flustered really easily when other people see her around Elyki.)

"Oi! Shizuka-chan! You better not run off too far this time, you hear me? It was a pain in my butt to look all day for you!" Elyki yelled to me. That's his only worry? Wow, mean.

I stopped at an open space of sand. There was a small pond and a few giant rocks here and there. An idea popped into my head. I could train!

The rocks could be a substitute for trees, and the pond didn't look very deep, so I won't drown if I fail. But how would I train with my blade…? Eh, I'll find a way, later though.

And thus, my training began.

I decided to scale the rocks first, because I remembered an episode with Kakashi saying that climbing solid objects was easier then walking across water. The rocks were almost completely vertical, so it was a lot like a tree. Thank kami.

I approached the giant slabs of sandstone rather quickly. I wanted to learn fast so I could protect myself.

Relaxing, I pushed chakra to my feet just like the way I did it with my hands earlier, but instead, I had no intention of healing anyone this time. To my excitement, my feet started to glow blue. Yay.

Then, I jumped, my feet kicked the rock, and I ran straight up. Much to my dismay, my chakra flickered out when I was almost to the top, making me fall. _Ack!_

The fall was too fast, and I fell flat on my back on the somewhat soft grains of sand.

But it still hurt like HELL.

"ITE!" I mouthed. I lost my breath from the fall, and I struggled to get up. _Ow, ow, OW… _Somehow, I managed to get in a sitting position. By this time, my breath had returned, and the pain wasn't so bad. I stood up, brushing the sand off of me.

_Okay, let's try again, shall we?_ After a while, I mastered walking up all the rocks. And another short while after that, I completed walking across water.

But I still didn't train with my sword. I had contemplated on whether or not I should use my time to make sand men to hit with my sword, but I was against it because they would take forever to make, and not a lot of time to destroy with my blade.

So, I leaned back on one of the rocks, replenishing the chakra that I had spent. It was at a rather low level as of now, but probably in the future, they would expand.

I sighed, closing my eyes and relishing the sounds around me.

These sounds were nothing like the ones at home.

Home.

I had never really thought about it up until now, but now that I think of it, I missed my father. I missed my warm, fluffy bed. I messed curling up in a comfy chair to read a book.

I missed my normal life, in general.

"There you are. Well, at least it didn't take as long to find you this time." Elyki's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I replied by opening one bleary eye to look at him. "I'm tired. Go away." He huffed, kneeling down to pull me up abruptly.

"Come on. I knew you were training, and I want to train WITH you this time." He smirked a bit, pulling out his blade. By now, it was evening, and the blade gleamed a lustrous black in the sunset. In the engravings, I saw some words: Middonaitou~ēbu.

Midnight Wave.

It kind of made sense, seeing the waves engraved onto the professionally crafted blade. I sighed, jumping back to create distance, and he did the same. I unsheathed my sword, marveling at the shining white metal. The inspection at the bottom of the blade read: Kōtō ten.

Soaring Heavens.

Elyki smirked even wider, his eyes taking on a competitive spark. "Well now," He said, readying his blade in the right position," Let's get started, shall we?"

I nodded, shifting into a battle position.

How did we learn these positions?

Anime.

I know, I'm SO weird.

Elyki just learned from me, as I'm proud to say.

And, as soon as the sun finally set, we began.

…

The battle was heated. We kept on clashing blow for blow, never actually hitting the other person. Elyki had the look of utter concentration on face as he slashed at me.

So, I decided to converse while fighting him, to get some more entertainment and maybe some information on how we would get to Konoha.

"Eylki, did you find anyone that would take us to Konoha?" I asked, deflecting his blow and returning it with one of my own. Elyki grinned, showing off his teeth. "As a matter of fact, I did." He replied, flipping away to avoid my blow.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Elyki-kun."

"No problem! It was nothing, considering that it was me."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Elyki, as I said before.

I lunged in, aiming to take out his sword, but he threw a kunai at me, and I deflected it, but missed my opportunity to leave him weaponless. Oh, I forgot that we could use ninja tools.

Smirking, I threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

I swear, I love Itachi for giving us all of this stuff for no charge.

…Not that way, you perverts.

…Okay, maybe a little.

Elyki's eyes widened a fraction, and he threw another kunai to intercept it. The kunai exploded on contact, throwing Elyki and I back a few meters.

"Seriously? An EXPLOSIVE tag? Don't try to kill me, will you!" Elyki yelled, jumping up.

"I make no promises," I smirked, getting up.

"HEY! MEAN, SHIZUKA-CHAN!" He cried.

This battle was getting intense.

…I love intense.

Smirking at each other, the brunette and I lunged, aiming to deblade each other.

Until another two blades clashed with ours and sent us sprawling in the opposite direction.

I jumped up, ready to ask why someone had interrupted our battle. I saw a red sweatshirt and chocolate brown hair. _That guy from before…_ An image of him dragging me flashed through my mind.

"Look, I really enjoy seeing you guys fight it out and all," He began, sheathing his two curved blades," but I really want to get to Konoha soon. So can we go?" My eyes widened. "He's our guide?" I asked, surprised that the boy from before was leading us.

Speaking of which, he wore different clothes that the people in the village. _He must be a nomad then._ The boy flashed a grin at me, pointing to himself. "That's me," he replied. "My name's Ichiro Orikina. Nice to meet you Shizu-chan."

I nodded. Elyki probably told him my name. He tossed me a small backpack, and I caught it with ease. Ichiro also threw one at Eylki, who managed to catch it as well. I opened it, finding food in it, it looked like it could last a few days.

Eylki called over to me. "Itachi put some money in one of the scrolls, so I thought I would get more supplies." Money? Man, Itachi is one rich man, giving us all of this stuff. So that means I have money in one of my scrolls as well, right? I'll look later. Maybe I could use it to get another outfit, looking down at my sand covered clothes.

Eh, Gaara will take it out later.

Speaking of Gaara…

"Elyki? Can we bring Gaara with us?" I asked as I walked toward him. Elyki looked at me alarmingly, "Gaara? Why?" I whispered to him," So he can get a proper sealing from Jiraya, that's why!" The brunette then got an understanding expression on his face, and he nodded eagerly.

"We can help Gaara!" He whispered excitedly," And maybe the thing at the Chuunin exams won't happen!" I nodded, a serious look on my face. Maybe Orochimaru won't give Sasuke the curse mark.

I looked at Ichiro, and he was tapping his foot impatiently at the gates. I scanned the area, and I saw Mikoto next to Ichiro, motioning for us to come on. Then I saw Gaara hiding behind the rocks, simply observing us. I laughed, running over to his surprised figure.

"Gaara," I panted," Would you like to come with us to Konoha?" Panda-kun's eyes widened in shock, and he questioned," I can…come with you…?" I softly laughed," Of course. You don't think I wouldn't let you go, did you?" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He numbly shook his head, still in shock.

"We can fix your seal. There's a really good sealing master there, and I'm sure that he would seal your…friend for you in no time at all," I said, taking his hand and attempting to drag him. Gaara looked like he was about to cry. "Arigato…Shizuka…arigato gozaimasu…"

"It's nothing much. After all, I just want to help a friend," I said softly, hugging hum. He sniffled, wiping his eyes. Then he seemed to regain his composure, looking at me.

Panda-kun needs to release his emotions more often, for sure. I looked back at Ichiro, and saw that all of them were waiting for me, making exaggerated hand motions toward me and Gaara. I sighed, taking Gaara's hand again and running to the gate.

Gaara seemed to manipulating the sand so that it packed together very, very tightly and made a rather large gourd. He then filled it with loose sand to the brim, and then covered it with a sand cork.

I wanna do that SO bad.

And then I remembered about this leather rope that I had found when we were traveling with Itachi. It was really long, and I thought it might be useful later. I thought right.

Quickly, while we were walking, I searched around in my ninja bags and finally found the rope. It was about 10 feet, give or take a few inches. I motioned for Gaara, who was keeping the gourd in midair, to direct the giant pot of sand to me. He obliged, and I wrapped

The rope around the narrow part of the gourd a few times, and tied it. I looked over it. It should fit, and he can always adjust it in the future years.

That is, if we lived. I remembered that we were in a ninja world now.

Where hundreds of people die every day. EVERY DAY.

I shook it off. _I shouldn't be thinking this now, I have to fix the gourd._ I got out a kunai, and wrote Gaara in Japanese on the gourd. Now he could never lose it. Gaara made the gourd fly back, and then it descended. He put on the rope, smiling at how it fit so perfectly.

I sighed, turning around. Then, I smirked deviously. In a flash, I took the sword and sheath off of Eylki's back, running away faster than a…jackrabbit. Yeah, a jackrabbit.

"Hey!" Elyki cried indignantly, speeding after me. I laughed, making sure I was going the right way, and yelled over my shoulder," Catch me if you can!"

We took 3 days to get to Konoha.

And then we were taken care of by the Hokage, and met a few of the characters from the story.

But I still didn't see one person.

Where was Jiraya?

…

Naruto was feeding the fox, which he called Akimitsu, lots and lots of fruits that he picked the other day. The fox gobbled each and everyone one of them down, begging for more.

Akimitsu was getting better and better by the day. His stomach was not hollow anymore, and you couldn't see his ribs so clearly this time around. After about 2 days, he was on his feet again and playing with Naruto all the time. It was clear that the child and the fox had grown attached to each other.

Minato watched the two jump up from their feeding session, going over to the river to hop on the stones, a smile playing at his lips. "The get along like they were born for each other," he mused, sitting up on the rock he was currently seated in.

"It's a good thing I put an extra seal on Naruto, so the Kyuubi can't possess anything now." Minato then stood up, stretching out his ghostly muscles. He still could use his senses, but at a much lower scale. He could only smell food when it was really close, and feel stuff only after a very long while, but his eyesight and hearing were fine. He had absolutely NO sense of taste though, much to the Yondamie's dismay.

No more ramen for him…

Anyway, Minato followed after his son, who was once again going into the forest to get fruit, Akimitsu in loyal pursuit.

Suddenly, Minato heard something. A rustle from the bushes. It seemed that the kitsune had heard it as well, and turned to growl at the bush.

"Eh? Aki? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, turning around just as two men jumped out of the bushes.

"It's time for you to pay for what you did to Konoha!" The taller one said in a gruff voice. They were both wearing completely black, and wore masks to conceal their faces.

Naruto had dropped his basket in fear, his body trembling. "What did I…do…?" he whispered, taking a step back.

"Don't act like you don't know! You killed innocent people, and almost destroyed our village!" The shorter one said, bringing out a katana.

Naruto was shocked to the core. What?

The little Uzumaki, took another step back, covering his face with his hands. "I killed…people?" he choked back a sob," I almost…destroyed…Konoha?" Naruto shook his head vigorously, yelling out," I don't remember doing any of that! I don't!"

"Tch," one of the men said," I say we kill him while we got the chance."

Minato bristled with rage. His Naruto didn't do any of that! The Kyuubi did! Minato rushed over to Naruto, knocking him unconscious with a special jutsu. He didn't need to see this. Then, the Yondamie, rushed through the hand signs for a wind jutsu.

Then, the two were sliced by sharp blades of wind over and over again, and they yelled out in anguish.

Minato still had a heart, you see, so he left them only with moderate injuries, even though he could have killed them in a second.

He picked up Naruto and his basket. Akimitsu, whining with worry, jumped up to lick at his master's face.

Minato carried them silently back to the apartment.

…

KSW: That was a very long chapter.

Sasuke: Where did Jiraya go, exactly?

KSW: You'll find out later, ok?

Sasuke: Hn.

Eylki: What does Akimitsu mean anyway?

Naruto: It means autumn light in Japanese! It fits perfectly, considering that Aki's fur looks like autumn leaves in the sunlight!

Sasuke: Considering? Did dobe just say a long word? What has this world come to?

Naruto: TEME! YOU DON'T THINK THAT I CAN SAY BIG WORDS?

Sasuke: No, I don't. *smirks*

Naruto: ARGH! *gets into an anime fight cloud with Sasuke*

KSW: *sigh* They're at it again…

Sakura: Yep.

Shizuka: We're in Konoha now! *smiles*

Elyki: Yep, and now we can meet the characters!

Sakura: Ne, we will appear next chapter, right?

KSW: Hai, Sakura-san.

Naruto: *jumps out of the fight* YAY!

Kakashi: Finally.

KSW: Yep, and maybe you'll see a few more too!

Shizuka: Well, we have great news too!

KSW: YES WE DO! I GOT A FLASHDRIVE! TWO, TO BE EXACT!

Sasuke: One of them is only 1 GB though…

KSW: So? I can still save lots of chapters on it, can I? YES I CAN!

Kakashi: 5 GB is better than 4, you know.

Sasuke: Hn.

KSW: Well, see you next chapter! Pray that I don't see my baby cousin anytime soon!

Sasuke: Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 6

KSW: Another chapter for you guys!

Naruto: Ne, ne! Well we finally meet Shizuka-chan and Eylki-kun in the story? Behind the scenes is not the same thing…

KSW: *smirks widely* Hell yeah!

Sakura: Yes!

Sasuke: Hn, took you long enough.

KSW: *Blankly stares at Sasuke* I will get Ichiro married to you, just you wait…

Sasuke: O_O OK! OK! I'M SORRY! I'M HAPPY THAT THEY'RE HERE! EXCITED, EVEN!

All but Sasuke: ….O.e"

KSW: O...k then! *claps once* I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy this chapter of MSTtN! (My Strange Trip to Ninjahood ;P)

Elyki: OH! And this is a special chapter, because it's in MY POV! :D

KSW: MHM! :P

Shizuka: Review please.

Elyki: NOW ENJOY!

'_**Words in italics and bold between apostrophes'**_ – Kironii speaking to Eylki

_Words in italics- _Shizuka's think-talk to ghosts

Strange Circumstances in Konoha

Elyki's POV

Oh, hi random people that is stalking our story in Naruto World!

Nah, it's ok. Really, continue listening to me please.

Shizuka, Gaara, Ichiro, (Elyki: He decided to stay with us because of me! We're best friends now!) and I were walking aimlessly around the many streets in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Disappointment surged through my mind as I saw each street was empty of a certain toad summoner.

"Damnit!" I yelled after the 50th street, pulling at my chestnut-colored hair in frustration, "Where the hell is Jiraya!"

Shizuka grabbed my shoulder," Elyki, calm down!" She whispered/yelled, but then she sighed," He is one of the Legendary Sannin after all."

"Who, me?" A voice said right behind us, and Shizuka yelped and, unsheathing her blade, slashed at whoever was behind me.

Good thing I ducked, or I'd be headless.

…Wouldn't that be fun?

The clang of metal hitting metal rattled in my ears, and I saw Shizuka's blade hit the ground. I flipped, up, wondering how a rouge nin was HERE of all places.

…It wasn't a rouge nin though.

It was Jiraya.

…Eheh.

His waist length spiky white hair was tied up, and his outfit ruffled in the breeze. "E-eh?" I exclaimed, dumbstruck on how he heard us.

...Oh wait, my yelling.

Yay! I'm awesome!

Jiraya had crossed his arms. "Well?" he asked," What do you want with me?"

Shizuka had stepped forward, dragging Gaara along.

She started," Well, I heard you were a sealing master," The Toad Sannin nodded, confirming the statement," Well…my friends Gaara here…has a …bully that he would like to get rid of, and we were hoping you could seal it."

Jiraya's eyes widened," A jinchuriki? Here?"

Shizuka had a pleading look on her face," Please," she whispered, taking Jiraya's sleeve and pulling it.

The Sannin sighed, smiling softly," I'll do it right away, but we must go to somewhere more…private." Suddenly, he picked all of us up, jumping away.

Then, I noticed that Shizuka was blushing like mad, and I looked back to see what made her so upset.

Jirays was holding her.

On her bottom.

Oh, bastard going DOWN.

"Oi! You may be one of the Legendary Sannin, but that doesn't give you the right to sexually harass my best friend!" I yelled, smacking him upside the head.

"And how old are you, 40? WERE ALL EIGHT! Are you a pedophile or something?" (Elyki: Oh wait, that's Orochimaru…)

Shizuka blushed even harder at my exclamation, and Jiraya was shocked that a little kid had insulted him.

Well, I know how to use a laptop, and you don't, old man! Beat that!

…I have a feeling I'm going to get my butt kicked in the future.

"Why you little brat," he cried indignantly," I'm only taking you to a private place to get your friend's demon sealed! Have some respect!"

Ichiro piped up," He's right you know, Jiraya-sama! You perv!" Gaara stayed silent, but I saw in his eyes that he was agreeing with me.

Jiraya sputtered, and then he threw me and Ichiro down toward some random pond in anger. I smirked, pushing chakra to my feet, seeing the familiar blue glow surround my shoes. Ichiro caught on, and did the same.

We both landed roughly, but I managed to stay on top of the water. The force of our falling made the water jump up, dampening my clothes and hair.

"Oh great," I muttered," I have no money for new clothes. Maybe Shizuka-chan has some…"

I looked up, seeing Jiraya jump off, Shizuka was pointing behind me frantically, yelling at me, but I couldn't hear her clearly.

I turned around to see a giant ball of fire heading toward me.

Shit.

Quick as a cat, I jumped away, pulling up a drenched Ichiro on the way.

He probably failed at landing.

Haha, I'm better than him.

Then, I rushed for my assaulter, wondering who would shoot a giant fireball at us.

A boy our age with duck-ass raven black hair, dark blue shirt, and white shorts was scowling at us, looking like he was ready to attack.

Sasuke.

Figures he would attack us.

"Why are you here, Elyki?" He asked, a bit of edge on his voice. I put my hands up in defense, backing up a bit. (Elyki: We met most of the characters while we were here!)

"Hey! I only was thrown here by a certain person…" I thought of what kind of snakes Jiraya would like most in his ninja pouches.

Sasuke regarded me with surprise," How can you walk on water already? We only learn it when we finally get on a ninja team."

I smirked. FINALLY! A chance to rub my awesomeness in that vain Uchiha's face!

"Well," I said, jumping away, with Ichiro in pursuit," I guess I'm just that better than you." I waved mockingly," Seeya." And I jumped away.

Sasuke yelled," You're going to regret that! I'm better than you by years more!"

I chuckled," Riiiiiight! Next time I see you, walk on water!"

Ichiro and I jumped out of the Uchiha manor, looking to see where Jiraya had hopped off to.

Oh, he's all the way over there.

At this house at the edge of town.

Damnit.

Quick as I could, disregarding Ichiro's presence, I ran, jumped, and flipped through town toward the house. The sound of footsteps pounding behind me reassured me that the nomad was following.

After crashing into a bunch of people, waking up every living creature in Konoha, and getting bees to chase after them, they managed to make it to the abandoned house.

That old man was going to pay for throwing me in the UCHIHA MANOR of all things.

I mean, I'd be pissed if he threw me in the Hyuuga manor, but not as much as this.

As you can see, I hate Sasuke. His attitude is…infuriating. He threw away everything to kill one man. ONE MAN. And Itachi's badass with his Ameterasu too….

I mean, I know he killed the entire clan, but killing your last living relative? That's just…sad.

Shizuka was already torn apart from her mother's death, and she was mad at her father for letting her die, but she couldn't kill him. She loved him too much.

And Sasuke loved his big brother, he just didn't know it. (Elyki: Man, I went deeeep.)

Calming myself, I entered the house, telling Ichiro to stay outside, and he seemed happy to.

The sight that I saw was very surprising.

Gaara was lying on his back, his shirt off, showing me all these weird sealing markings. Jiraya hands were right in front of Panda Boy's stomach. (Elyki: Shizuka-chan always called him Panda Boy when we were watching the show. :3)

I just stood there, not wanting to disturb the sealer.

It took another 10 minutes, but finally, he was done.

Shizuka groaned, crawling to the wall and making herself comfortable, falling asleep in seconds.

She looked like she was sleeping from exhaustion, but why?

"She was training outside earlier," Jiraya answered my unspoken question, checking to see if the seal was intact and ready for use.

Shizuka turned to the side, murmuring incoherent words, but I think I heard a," Mom…don't…leave…"

My heart felt a little stab of guilt. She went through so much, and what bad thing happened to me?

Nothing.

I had a normal, happy life with loving parents, nice friends, and a comfortable place to live in.

But Shizuka lost her mother, and didn't have many friends, but she still had a nice house to live in.

Her house better be there when we get back, or I'll glare at a baby for the rest of my life.

…Don't ask. (Elyki: Really, don't ask. o.o")

Wait, when we get back…

…will we ever get back?

I had been so caught up in all this ninja stuff that I had forgot all about it. How would we get back? How much time had passed since we left? Were our families looking for us?

…Did they think that we…died…?

Death.

The word struck me with horror and fear. If we died here…what would happen? Would we go back? Or would we just…die?

A burst of anger welled up in me. Why did this have to happen to us? There a billions of other people, and they had to pick Shizuka and I out of everyone.

EVERYONE.

This shouldn't have happened to us! We're supposed to live normal lives, not in this jacked up ninja world!

Sure, it's cool, but people die more here than back at home from murder!

Screw this world. Screw the wacked up way dimensions worked. Screw…everything thats happened to me.

'_**Yes…Let out your anger…,**__'_ a deep voice whispered from the back of my head,' _**Show me…your anger…**__'_

What was that? I looked around quickly, realizing that only Jiraya and I were awake now. The voice chuckled,' _**I'm in you…but I'm not you…**__'_

Ok, I'm officially freaked out right now. I ran outside, jumping on the roof of the small house. Ichiro looked at me with surprise, but then he waved at me.

"I'm going back to the house, ok?" He said, jumping away. I waved back, finding some random rock next to the wall of the house to perch on.

My life is so fucked up right now.

'_**Hm…perhaps you will be interesting to inhabit…,**__' _Uh-oh. Creepy voice in my head again.

'_**I'm creepy you say?…humph...rude…**__' _The voice than sighed_,' __**I suppose to introduce myself. I am the tiger demon Kironii, but under strange circumstances, I have come to be sealed in you.**__'_

My eyes widened, and I had to remember how to breathe. A demon…in…me? But that means that…I'm a jinchuriki…

'_**Correct,**__' _Kironii's deep voice rung through my head_, '__**But you are the first person I have been sealed inside in…humph…troublesome…**__'_

I moaned, falling down backwards from my perch to the ground. Why me? And why was he all creepy with the 'Let out your anger' thing?

'_**Oh, that? I just wanted to see if you were scared.**__' _

I face palmed, damn you tiger demon.

'_**I only wanted to see if you were weak, and apparently, you're not.**__' _The demon droned, making my side hurt a bit with his power over my feeling. _'__**I can control your pain? Interesting…**__'_

He made my side hurt a bit more, and I tried to mentally smack him. Stupid, stupid demon. That hurt.

Kironii laughed, _'__**You cannot hurt me, for I am at the deepest chambers of your mind, and it would take quite a while to get to me.**__'_

I huffed, getting up, and walking toward the door of the house again.

Don't try to take control of my body Kironii, or I'll find a way to kick your ass, whether you're in the deepest chambers of my mind or not.

The tiger demon laughed again_,' __**I just might take over later...only time will tell.**__'_

Fuck you Kironii.

I entered the house and then the perverted Toad Sannin and I went to go put our two unconscious passengers in their beds for the night. (Elyki: Oh…I forgot to tell you that it was almost nighttime when we found Jiraya…Eheh. ^_^")

…

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the shouts and glares passed his way. It didn't matter to him. He finally had a person to play with, and he was going to be late if he didn't go faster.

At last, he entered the playground, jumping up to glomp his friend. He crashed into the figure, falling down with the person and laughing right along with her.

He was so happy.

The person was a girl named, Shizuka. She never seemed to care if other people hated him, she just played with him, saying that nothing was wrong with him.

Naruto thought that she was really nice, but somewhat quiet.

Shizuka said that her father was missing, and that her mother was dead. She was always bullied in school, and she wasn't liked very much.

They were almost on the same boat, and the blonde was happy that he had someone that knew how he felt.

He loved the way her hair was so silver, like the silver hair he saw on the head of a certain Anbu. (Eylki: Kakashi-sensei, yeahhhhh!)

Her eyes were a silverish-blue, and it looked like a silver ring with a bunch of sapphires in it. Cool.

She always seemed to have time to spare, and they always played either ninja, tag, tic-tac-toe, or sometimes trained.

Sometimes she brought this boy with chestnut colored hair and dark brown eyes. He was always so happy, and when they were all together, it was really fun.

But today she was alone, and they decided to go and train.

"Come on, it's really easy when you get the hang of it," Shizuka said, showing him how to throw shuriken at a target painted to a log. He was getting progressively better over the days, and soon he could almost hit the center dot.

"You're doing great! Keep it up!" The silver head yelled from her spot, throwing 5 shuriken at the target, but only 3 hit the center of the target. She looked disappointed, but then she brightened up again for some reason.

Naruto noticed something with Shizuka when he met her.

She always seemed to space out at random moments in time, her face occasionally changing expression.

He just shrugged it off, guessing that it was a habit, and turned to face his target once again.

He was going to hit the center of that target TODAY, no matter what damn force of nature got in his way this time.

And in the blink of a second, he released a flurry of kunai and shuriken. All off them hit the target. Most of them hit the center, much to Naruto's joy.

"YES! FINALLY!" Naruto's yelling ripped her out of her conversation with Minato.

Both the Namikaze and her looked over at the target Naruto was excitedly pointing at, and they saw that some of the metal weapons had touched down on the center dot.

"He's done it," Minato looked proudly at his son, putting his hand of Shizuka's shoulder," He couldn't have done this without you, Shizuka. Thank you."

Shizuka was smiling, "Naruto! You've finally done it! Amazing!" She thought of how overjoyed Mikoto was when Sasuke did that long ago.

The Uchiha wasn't here now, but she was a great role model never the less.

Mikoto had finally found Sasuke and stayed with him at all times, occasionally visiting the tiny silver head. Shizuka really didn't mind, she was happy that Mikoto had finally found her young son.

Naruto smiled the biggest smile he could muster up," Thank you so much Shizuka-chan!" Minato chuckled, warping over to the little blonde to pat Naruto on the back. Naruto whirled around, but saw nothing.

"Shizuka-chan…? Did you see something behind me?" Naruto asked, walking toward the said girl.

The silver head put on a confused look," I didn't see anything solid behind you Naruto, are you seeing things?"

Naruto laughed nervously," Yeah, I guess so." Shizuka gave Minato a look, but the Yondamie just shrugged with an innocent expression on his face, saying," I can praise my kid once in a while, can't I?"

Shizuka just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Naruto continued adamantly," Can we keep on training please? I wanna be Hokage one day, so I need to try my best!"

Shizuka smiled, bonking the blonde on his head with her knuckle. "I'm tired, so can I just watch?" Naruto 'awwed', but he let the silver head sit on a nearby log and see him practice.

The girl lied back, sighing at the clouds. "How does he have so much energy?" She wondered aloud.

"It's Kushina and I's energy together!" A cheerful voice made her fall off the log in shock, bonking her head on the wood in the process.

"Ite…," Shizuka moaned, pushing medical chakra to her hands to heal the wounds. She glared halfheartedly at Minato, who looked at her with little worry on his face. It's still worry, but it's only a little bit.

"Shizuka-chan? You okay?" He kneeled down to her, looking at the small stream of crimson blood flowing down the silver head's head, his worry increasing," I'm so sorry, I just wanted t-"

"Don't worry about it," Shizuka interrupted, not bothering to think-talk because she was alone. She put her glowing green hands on her injury, her pain already lessening," I've been through worse."

Minato frowned at the Shizuka." You're only relieving the pain, and what do you mean you've been through worse?"

Shizuka blushed at her mistake, and turned her face away," None of you ghostly business."

Minato's frown deepened, and he warped to face Shizuka again," Yes, it is my ghostly business, because I want to make sure Naruo-kun's closest human friend is okay."

Shizuka's blush only grew," I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"No, not ok." Minato put his hand on the silver head's shoulder," What happened?"

Shizuka sighed in frustration," Fine! I was bullied, ok? I was bullied a lot back when I was back in my world, and I actually have had physical injuries because of it."

She glared at Minato," Good enough?"

"Yes." Minato thought of a previous conversation when Shizuka had explained that she was from another world," much better."

Shizuka muttered darkly, and Minato heard a thought from her, saying, _Why doesn't he just listen to my thoughts?_

"I don't listen to your thoughts because I don't want to invade on your privacy," Minato replied, making the girl jump again," But talking with your thoughts would be ideal now, because I think Naruto's going to come back soon."

Shizuka just nodded, _I don't like talking with my thoughts though…_

"You just have to deal with it. I didn't want to die, but look where I am now, ne?" The silver head sighed.

Then, they both heard the crunching of leaves and branches from running," Shizuka-chan! Did you see that, did you see that?" Naruto called excitedly, pointing at the target again, where all the kunai and shuriken had pierced the center.

Shizuka clapped in delight," That's amazing!" Her face fell," But I didn't see it…gomen…" Naruto looked a little disappointed, but the blonde brushed it off.

Then, a low rumbling sounded from Naruto's stomach.

Shizuka and Minato had blank faces for the first moment. Then, they just burst out in laughter. "Oh my kami Naruto!" The silver head said between laughs," That was hilarious!"

Naruto blushed," What? I'm just hungry!" Minato laughed harder," He's just like Kushina in personality!"

After a few seconds, they both calmed down, wiping the tears out of their eyes. "Speaking of food..," Shizuka started, a cheerful glint in her eye," Race you to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto grinned, nodding," You're on!"

And the two then raced off to the said ramen restaurant.

Minato chuckled, eyeing Akimitsu, who was hiding in the bushes earlier, as he raced after his master.

"I guess kids will always be kids."

…

Elyki's POV

Hi again. It's the day after I met Kironii, just telling you that now.

Well, I was walking aimlessly around the training fields, slashing at random logs with my blade.

Why logs? Because they already died, and trees still have a chance.

Remember people. Every time a ninja uses substitution jutsu, a tree dies. They waste more than us on Earth.

If only they would use leaves instead…

'_**Eylki…there is someone behind a tree next to a training dummy**__,' _Kironii said, making me look at the tree _,'__**I happened to notice her because her hair was so infuriatingly pink.**__'_

Sakura. Why is Sakura here? I ran over to the tree and looked behind it.

"Eep!" a young girl with a dark pink dress and cherry blossom colored hair snapped a book shut. "Don't scare me like that!" Sakura pouted, standing up abruptly.

I took a step back," I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you were spying on me."

The cherry blossom girl got this angry look in her eye," Why would I spy on YOU? I love Sasuke," She swooned a bit, and I rolled my eyes," And I was writing in my journal, thank you very much!"

Whoa, I didn't think of Sakura as the diary type, but my thoughts died when I saw the small pencil and notebook in her hand.

"Ok, gomen. I'll just go back to training then." I walked back into the field, and I went to go slash at the helpless, dead logs again. I trained for a really long time, and it was midday when I was finished.

But I felt her eyes on me the whole time I was training.

I smirked. Interesting.

…

KSW: Long chapter. *smiles happily*

Elyki: Hell yeah! A whole chapter with ME in it! :D

Shizuka: Why am I always fainting?

Sasuke: You're mentally weak, remember?

KSW: Great way of putting it, Sasuke. As if you're any better.

Sasuke: *scowls*

Shizuka: …It's ok, I've been through worse. *forced smile*

Elyki: You IDIOT! *smacks Sasuke really hard on the head*

Sasuke: Gwah! *falls unconscious*

KSW: Everyone's ok, right? Except Sasuke, but I know he'll be fine later.

Shizuka: Yes, we're fine.

KSW: Good. Oh, and I have a question for you readers. Would you like to have more chapters in Eylki's POV? I'll still do mostly Shizuka though…

Elyki: She'll put up a poll for it. *smirks*

KSW: I wasn't goin- You know what? Fine. I'll put up a poll for it.

Elyki: *smirks wider*

Shizuka: Review please.

KSW: Seeya next chapter! *waves*

Sakura: *sighs. Goes to healing Sasuke* He kinda deserved it…


End file.
